Emma Darcy
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Emma Darcy, brought up in wealth and society but never favored towards the 'civil' life. So what happens when she meets an old acquaintance that shows her that whether she likes it or not, social standards will always be a part of her life?


**This is my 1st Jane Austen; Pride and Prejudice story. I hope you enjoy it. Have fun reading.**

* * *

The fields lay still, silence over coming anything within miles. Not even a mouse could be heard scrambling across the stable floor, while the horses slept quietly in their slumber. Only the wind itself was the only thing awake. As the morning breeze rushed through the tree, the coolness was replaced with a warm sensation. The tiny silver lights that shone in the dark blue blanket, were disappearing and now a golden circle was filling the night sky. Streaks of pink, orange, and yellow were overflowing the air as the orb rose above the horizon. The early light shone across the land and onto the enchanting house of Pemberly. Its shadows withdrew from the sun as every inch of it was exposed and the emptiness that all the rooms contained was replace with a sense of welcome. Soon a maid was up and ready, tying her bonnet strings under her chin, as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirts. A manservant checked himself once more before attending to breakfast. In a manner of minutes, the whole household was up and awake. They were rushing about, preparing for the masters to wake, when one of the servants instructed another,

"Do make a note that a Mrs. Bingley, and her two children will be arriving for lunch this afternoon, and the Mistress wishes for a tea setting, to be placed out in the garden. And also, the Master is expecting a business friend and his family this evening, so inform cook it will be a dinner of nine. And do keep an eye out for the young Mistress, I have a feeling something will be occurring today."

* * *

Emma Darcy woke with a start finding herself in her bed. The last she recalled she was leaning over her desk, writing her weekly letter to her Grandfather. Ever since she could remember, she had always written to him exactly Tuesday, and in a half a week's time, she was given a respond, oh how he shall worry when he doesn't receive his letter on time. She rushed out of bed once checking the time. If she was not ready in five minutes haste, she would be late for breakfast, and she didn't wish to intrude on her father's punctual personality so early in the morning. No matter how fun it was to tease him when she did. In three minutes time, with the help of her maid Hannah, she was ready and her dark brown curls were tied back into its usual style, just like her mother's. As she made her way to her nightstand, she opened the drawer and gently took out a silver chain. Some would probably call it disgusting, for its style was very old fashion and the binds were rusty with age. It only contained one jewel, although one jewel was enough to satisfy Emma that it was indeed beautiful. On it was a tiny embroidered flower and under it were the letters, EW, carved neatly into it. Once assured she was ready, she made her way down, but bumped into someone on the way.

"Brandon," Emma cried in surprise, as her brother caught her mid arm, hoisting her back into an upright position.

"You're late, you do know that don't you," he taunt. Oh how his snide manner was so very vexing, but she loved him anyway.

"And I thank you sir for reminding me," Emma countered dragging him along with her as she raced down into the breakfast hall, where she met her parents and her elder sister, Elinor. Her father was sitting at the head of the table, wearing a somewhat frown at their behavior. Elinor's mouth was formed into the same scowl as their father's as she watched her siblings walk in. Her mother on the other hand was reading the newspaper, and was smiling to herself, or to her children as they entered the room.

"Good morning Papa, Mama, Ellie," Emma greeted coming over and kissing her family on the cheek before taking her seat. She took satisfaction in knowing she had succeeded in jibing at her sister with her little pet name that Emma used when she was an infant. Oh how Elinor detested that name, but would not argue against it.

"Good morning darling, sleep well?" Mrs. Darcy asked her daughter.

"Oh yes."

"That's very well."

"Mother, can I have a piece to read?" Brandon asked his mother, who nodded and handed him an article. Emma sighed and thought silently,

"_Why can't Brandon take in more pleasure in other things? I find reading quite tiresome, unless under the influence of a worthy book."_

As the Darcy family started breakfast, Mr. Darcy thought it amusing to turn the tables on his family, when bringing up conversation, especially on their associations.

"It seems like we have quite a agenda for today. It almost seems unbearable." Happy that a conversation had finally started, Emma commented,

"Yes, there is a lot to be done. Now should I set the servants into a panic state, or should I just burn the house down completely?" Her mother smiled at her daughter's attempt to make a joke, while looking at her husband to hear his respond.

"Hm, seems you have not yet learned the true virtue of curiosity Emma, that or you simply do not wish to know what I know."

"Oh, if I wanted to know everything that you know, Papa, I would be too witty for you to handle. Or have I already surpassed that particular boarder of mine?" Mr. Darcy couldn't help constricting his expression, but his eyes twinkled from his daughter's courage in challenging him.

"Ellie," Emma addressed, hoping for some reinforcement.

"Don't you wish to know what Papa is hiding from us?"

"If Father does not want to tell it, he will not. If otherwise, he would reveal to us, what he is hiding so shrewdly. But on my half, I find no interest to acknowledging the unknown," Elinor answered simply. Emma sighed, quite irritated by how her sister lacked any enthusiasm in the matter, as Elinor continued examining the newspaper's contents. This characteristic of hers, reminded Emma how much she resembled their father and how the similarities between the two were uncanny. Emma on the other hand did wish to know what was so glamorous that her father willfully hid from them that put him in such a splendid mood. The anxiety in her stomach rose to impossible measure and watching him stare at her as if waiting to hear the plea of curiosity, was quite vexing indeed. But she could be just as stubborn as he could, seeing as she was his daughter, so she kept her tongue, hoping the silence will notify some kind of interest. Although, patience wasn't a virtue Emma had quite grasp, so she sat there, taking a liking to starring a hole into her food. Her brother, noticing the tension within his sister, chuckled while choking on his water.

"Are you alright Brandon?" his mother asked,

"Yes, mother, but I do confess, I do wish to know what secret father is concealing from us." His mother smiled in acknowledgement, knowing too well what her son was up to. She knew the close bond between her two youngest children and saw exactly what Brandon intended to do when questioning the matter further.

"Yes, I as well, but we cannot hope for your father to surrender under the impression of our little game, for he has accepted to play as well. So we must find a way to weasel it out of him," Elizabeth agreed, turning towards her husband, whose face was a frozen mask, expressing only one emotion, determination.

"I suppose we can blackmail him, but that is much too dirty. It would not be tolerable," Brandon suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea, but we would have nothing to blackmail him with, so that is clearly not an option," Elizabeth corrected.

"I suppose not."

"May we guess what the surprise is Papa?" Emma pleaded, her anxiety getting the best of her. Mr. Darcy smirked at winning his daughter over and nodded. Emma turned to her mother beaming and asked quite slyly.

"It must be something for all of us, for if not, he wouldn't have mentioned it at this time. If it was something for us individually, he would have pulled us aside or wait for the _appropriate time_," Emma concluded. Elizabeth glanced at her daughter knowingly as she emphasized 'appropriate time.'

"Well surely it couldn't be a family trip," Brandon stated. Emma looked puzzled and asked,

"Why couldn't it be? A family trip would sound nice around this time of the year. Is that is Papa?"

"It couldn't be, for he has that business meeting in London next week and he'll be staying there for three days together."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgotten," Emma cried, changing the subject,

"Must you go, Papa? Three days is quite terribly long."

"Child, I will be back soon enough. I might even return in time for lunch."

"That's lovely to hear, but I'd wish to hear, 'Do not worry Emma, I will not go at all.' And yes, I've replaced 'child' with my name, for I anything but a child, am I not?"

"You are not even eighteen yet," Brandon so happily pointed out, "furthermore you still act like a child, and yet you insist us to believe otherwise?" Emma huffed at her brother's cruel remark but decided to turn the topic back on track.

"So what is the surprise again, Papa?" Mr. Darcy shook his head, even though he must admit, his daughter had that brought up quite smoothly. Emma sighed in annoyance, but did not ask any more. Neither did her mother or brother, which brought Mr. Darcy into a mood of disbelief.

"My dear family, can you not guess what the surprise I have in store for you, or have I finally accomplished in putting the three of you into total and complete silence?" The trio glanced at each other, before turning on him.

"I'm sorry for the pause darling, but we were just pondering on which questions would receive suitable answers in this humorous riddle," Elizabeth assured, placing a hand on his.

"Than by all means, ask away," challenged Mr. Darcy, taking the hand and kissing it. That got them started and they continued to question him with countless guesses.

* * *

After what seemed like all morning the family parted to go their separate ways. Deciding that the weather seemed absolutely perfect, Emma made her way down to the stables where one of the hands greeted her,

"Good day Miss Darcy."

"Morning Martin how's Midnight?" Emma walked over to her favorite stallion in the world. He had a mystic coal coat, which glistened with the slightest light.

"Fine madam and I've got him all saddled up for you."

"Thank you Martin, now if my tiresome sister comes out in search for me, you are to say?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but my only company this morning have been the horses."

"That's a boy Martin," Emma thanked and mounted on, before charging out of the stables, leaving Martin in the dust, chuckling at his mistress' improper manners.

* * *

As she rode across the fields, Emma couldn't help but feel a sense of freedom. She always loved riding; she preferred it much more to singing or anything else in that matter. It always helped calm her nerves and release her from the bonds that kept her together. As Midnight galloped faster, Emma watched the clouds disappear behind them. She felt her ringlets flow behind her head as she shook her head fiercely, soon her hair coming completely out of its hold. She decreased Midnight's gallop to a trot as they neared her favorite spot in all of Pemberly, her secret campsite, just like the militia. It was a clearing hidden in the depths of the forest that was near her home not too far from the backside of the house. She dismounted, tied Midnight to his post and entered her sanctuary. She glanced over at the circle of rocks she had placed in the middle of the area. That was where she lit the small fire to cook. When she pulled the sheet back on her tent she was greeted with the site of her sleeping bag and her traveling trunk. Inside the trunk were her canteen, a lantern, an emergency whistle, and other personal items. She opened the trunk and placed in it the bundle of food she had brought out. As she locked it back up, someone tapped her on the shoulder, which started her enough to scream. She twirled around and saw her friend, Edward Bingley chuckling to himself at the sight of her. Emma huffed and shoved him out.

"Edward, you know it's cruel to sneak up on someone like that."

"Yes, but it is much fun."

"I'm sure it is, for you. When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago, we had just arrived in time for me to watch you ride into the thickets."

"You spy!"

"Not spy, more like over seeing."

"You won't tell my sister I've been here will you?"

"Have I ever?" Emma laughed and walked back to the house with him.

* * *

After spending ten minutes putting Emma's hair back in place, they made their way back to the house; Emma could see her mother and brother sitting out in the garden, along with them sat her aunt Mrs. Bingley and her cousin, Isabella Bingley.

"Isabella!" Emma cried as she rushed over to her friend.

"Emma, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Splendid, now that you are here."

"Emma darling have you forgotten someone?" her mother mentioned, reminding Emma of her manners.

"Oh course not. How could I forget my favorite aunt in the entire world? You are well, aren't you Auntie Jane?" Emma inquired while coming over and kissed her aunt on the cheek.

"Yes, I am fine dear thank you."

"And where is Uncle Charles?" Emma asked.

"Father is away on business and plans to return by nightfall," Edward answered.

"Now, where have I heard that one more often? From my uncle or from my own father?" Emma joked, making everyone laugh.

"When have you ever listened to what's been told to you Emma? You usually ignore what others have to say and do as you please," Brandon teased, which Emma answered,

"I'm sorry brother dearest, did you say something? I had temporarily shut out all meanings of listening to you and let your words enter one ear and allow it to slip out the other." Everyone laughed heartily.

* * *

"So Isabella, has your brother been treating you alright? For if he has not, he shall receive a severe punishment," Emma joked as they all took a turn on Pemberly's grounds.

"Oh, my brother has been nothing but grand to me, although I suppose yours is the furthest from being so?" Isabella assured, nudging her elbow into Emma's side.

"Indeed, he does nothing but tease me. If not for my love for him as a brother and respect towards him as an elder, I would have murdered him in his bed."

"And what respect do you speak of sister _dearest_, never in my life have I ever received an ounce of reverence from you. Surely you talking about a different brother?"

"Perhaps. It is possible I am speaking of Edward, Isabella's brother. But that could not be, for I have not a high enough opinion of him to shield him from my sharp tongue."

"Surely," Isabella giggled.

"Well, I think I've earned more admiration than you have Brandon," Edward joked.

"Most likely and I do think _admiration _is the correct word for it," Brandon shot back, in a teasing tone. Emma could feel her grip on Isabella's arm tighten, as she listened to the respond.

"My friend, if you mean to embarrass me by using memories of the past, then you are sadly mistaken," Edward defended.

"Quite mistaken. I must say that sort of tactic is quite low, for even you, brother _dear_."

"My apologizes, it was to be taken as a quick remark, not an offense," Brandon added, seeing the tension grow, until Isabella decided to come to his rescue,

"The past is the past, let it be forgotten."

"Yes, and let us think about the present, where I believe that we have a few new admirations to think about, don't you Brandon?" Emma mocked, hoping to enlighten things between her brother and her.

"I cannot imagine what you are talking about Emma, I must say you speak quite a different language."

"Are you sure it is not you, whom is speaking a diverse dialect? I'm sure Edward and Isabella fully understand the words I speak." Neither Edward or Isabella answered, Isabella too distracted while gazing looking down at her feet and Edward too jubilant to answer through his laughter. Brandon on the other hand had a calm smile and his eyes twinkled delightedly.

* * *

"It was lovely to see you again Lizzy, and you two as well," Aunt Jane stated as they all stood in at the front of the house. The afternoon had gone and the Bingley's had to make their way back home.

"It was a pleasure, Jane. We hope to see you soon," Mrs. Darcy added, giving her sister a hug before she ascended into the carriage.

"I hope you children enjoy yourself," Mrs. Darcy addressed to her nephew and niece as they stood before her.

"The grounds are all wonderful, I can't remember when I last had an exercise that grand," Isabella answered as she gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"And you boys?"

"I enjoyed the company more than the scenery," Brandon stated, the sarcasm in his tone easily noticed. Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley looked at Brandon before exchanging glances. Emma on the other hand huffed with Isabella patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"I feel that only in solitude will you be able to appreciate the true beauty around you," Emma shot back. Now, Mrs. Darcy had caught on and could only guess that her son was up to his teasing methods again. She sighed before giving Edward and Isabella, a hug and a kiss. Emma and Isabella exchanged good-byes, with Emma reminding Isabella to write as soon as possible.

"You will send post won't you?"

"Yes, I promise Emma. Do not distress, I'm sure you will survive in my absence."

"I could never do such a thing, Isabella, especially within the presence of my disdainful brother."

She curtsied to Edward and bid him fair well, with her brother doing the same, expect giving Isabella a tender kiss on the hand.

"Good bye," the Darcy's cried as they watched their relatives leave, before reentering the house.

"I'm sure Isabella will never forget her time at Pemberly. A fair well such as that would remain in a young girl's mind for the rest of her life," Emma chuckled, letting her brother know he had been caught red handed.

"I wonder who are the guests father is expecting tonight?" Brandon mentioned. Emma had completely forgotten the surprise that her father had brought up that morning, and was filled with anguish. Oh how she detested the company Papa usually brought home for supper. They were usually rude and unfeeling businessmen who thought of nothing except ways to out do each other, while spending the most amount of money. Some of which compared their daughter and son's successes in marriage. Although, her father hardly participated in these conversations, Emma knew he did converse with those who had still unmarried children.

* * *

That night Mr. Darcy came home in overtiredness, although no amount of exhaustion shown in his eyes, he could not hide the enthusiasm he felt for tonight.

"Elizabeth, please have Mrs. Reynolds assemble the whole household in the hallway immediately," he instructed and stormed upstairs. Always allowing her curiosity to over whelm her, Emma followed her father to the second story and watched as he marched into his office.

"_I wonder what could be so urgent,"_ Emma thought, seeing Mrs. Reynolds, their late head housekeeper come up, following her was Benjamin, her somewhat apprentice. Mrs. Reynolds had been their head housekeeper for many years, but she was becoming more aged and needed assistance in keeping the house in tiptop shape. And so Mr. Darcy hired Benjamin to be her successor, although Mrs. Reynolds hadn't retired her job of caring for the Darcy children. She had been Emma's most trusted playmate when she was a child, especially when her sister and brother could not spare time from their studies. She had always treated Emma with such kindness and gentleness, that it wasn't that much of a surprise that Emma found herself doing anything for Mrs. Reynolds, whether it was to collect a certain servant to speak with or to inform her parents of something of most important.

"_Papa doesn't usually have Mrs. Reynolds assemble the crew, he usually trusts Benjamin with errands such as those. Must be important if he is depending on Mrs. Reynolds' wisdom." _Emma was too enveloped in her own thoughts she did not hear Hannah call her name.

"Ms. Darcy," Hannah breathed, hard.

"Yes, what is it Hannah?"

"You are to come with me, Ms. Darcy. Mr. Darcy informed me to prepare you and make you presentable for dinner, Ma'am."

"Doesn't he know I can dress myself, and plus it is much too early to dress for dinner."

"But the master has order for you to dress properly for the occasion."

"And what could this occasion be Hannah?"

"I am not to say, it is not my place," Hannah answered, tugging as Emma's wrists, but Emma wouldn't budge.

"I wish to know Hannah, I order you to tell me," Emma said calmly, smiling in satisfaction.

"I cannot say Miss, and if I could, I wouldn't. Now please, will you come and dress?"

"No, I wish to find out what the occasion is, and I shall find out," Emma informed, but a firm voice called,

"Emma, do not give Hannah trouble and go change." Emma sighed in defeat, as she turned to see Mrs. Reynolds with her hands on her hips.

"Please Mrs. Reynolds, I just wish to know…"

"Yes, and I wish for a raise. We cannot always get what we want can we?" And with that she pointed towards Emma's room, where Emma reluctantly followed Hannah. She felt like she was six again, and Mrs. Reynolds had caught her spying on her father in his study.

"_I shall discover the truth, I shall."_

* * *

"I see all of you have realized how serious tonight's dinner is to me, and for that I thank you," Mr. Darcy exclaimed to his family as they all aligned together in front hall. Mrs. Darcy looking as elegant as usual, her dark curls gathered together to form a hallo upon her hair. Her son and daughter were standing tall, dressed in their best clothes for the night. Mr. Darcy looked at the group assembled before him and glanced at them again.

"Where is Emma," Mr. Darcy stated through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Please hold still, Miss. I need to finish dressing you so I may be excused to help out with dinner," Hannah huffed as she struggled to tighten Emma's corset, but Emma kept fidgeting so much it was difficult to position the corset in a proper position.

"Except my apologizes Hannah, but my anxiety has gotten the best of me."

"And how irritating you can be that you allow it to do so," A nonchalant noted, Emma turned her head to see into her mirror and view Mrs. Reynolds standing in the doorway, smiling sweetly enough.

"You are excused Hannah, I will finish Miss Darcy's preparation." Hannah curtsied out of respect and left the elderly woman to tend to the young mistress. Emma sat still as Mrs. Reynolds came over and looped the corset's laces around her fingers to handle it with a firm grasp. As she tightened the strings, Emma could feel her chest sting, but didn't dare complain.

"You'll look lovely tonight, Miss," Mrs. Reynolds stated, tying the last of the ribbons.

"Why must I look lovely tonight? It's not as if Papa's acquaintances are interested in me."

"Oh but, if I may, I believe your father's guest will take quite a notice in you."

"Please don't tell me this is to be a set up, Mrs. Reynolds!" Emma shot up, startled by the very idea, but Mrs. Reynolds shoved her gently to turn around. Emma raised her hands as Mrs. Reynolds explained,

"Miss Darcy be assured, you're brother would not allow a eligible suitor within a five feet radius of you if he can help it. Let alone your father would never allow one to simply walk into the house just because he is an acquaintance," Mrs. Reynolds expressed, helping Emma pull the dress on and straighten its skirts.

"That brings all the reassurance in the world Mrs. Reynolds. I would hate to act civil to one man and then suddenly discover I am to be married to him." Mrs. Reynolds chuckled and shoved Emma back into her seat in front of her mirror. Mrs. Reynolds had just picked up the brush and began untangling Emma's hair when she remembered something humorous.

"Oh and what a discovery that would be. Why when I discovered your father was to be married, I had dropped my dusting brush and all the dirty almost received entrance into my chops." Emma laughed delightfully, reminding Mrs. Reynolds how much of a child she still was, despite her age. As Mrs. Reynolds finished styling her hair, Emma shook her hair so she could see the perfect ringlets bounce happily on her shoulders. She smiled as she stood and glanced at herself in the full body mirror.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds, although I'm sorry to say, you're efforts will be wasted upon a meeting with no consequences," Emma joked

"Maybe, maybe not, but what ever the consequences might be, I'm always at your service Miss." Mrs. Reynolds began to curtsy but her feeble knees wouldn't allow it. Neither would Emma. She stopped Mrs. Reynolds mid bow and hugged her before following her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"There you are child, make haste they are to be here any minute," Mr. Darcy commanded firmly as Emma rushed to stand beside her brother. Mr. Darcy calmed himself and placed upon his face the famous 'Proud Darcy' expression and motioned the manservant next to the door to open it, when the bell rang. When it opened, the faces of the noblest people Emma had ever seen, appeared,

"Presenting Mr. Price, Mrs. Price, Mr. George Price, and… Mr. James Price."

**I hoped you all enjoyed that. Now please review.**


End file.
